fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Melograno Valentine
Melograno is the black sheep of The Valentine Family. Unlike the vast majority of the family, he greatly dislikes the circus business and aesthetic, especially after having it shoved down his throat for his entire life. That, and his earnest belief that the family is cursed and doomed to failure, lead to Melograno running away from home and living his life on the streets. Since then he has donned a dirty, punk-like getup, matching his fervent desire to break away from what he's been told his destiny is. His parents and siblings frequently try to reach out to him by way of phone calls, but Melograno refuses to get himself involved in any sort of family business outside of a select few contacts he keeps in touch with (such as his cousin, Viktor Valentine). Personality wise, he's a loud mouth with an attitude to match. Melograno is typically very rough and short-fused, completely lacking a vulgarity filter under most circumstances. While he is not the most book smart, experience since running away has made him quite accustomed with street knowledge and combat-based strategy. Despite this, he often acts very childish and switches between being overly energetic and overly annoyed/lazy. Most likely due to his upbringing in a family notorious for being on the wrong side of luck, Melograno is also incredibly superstitious. Outside of thinking that his bloodline is cursed, he also has an overt fear of ghosts and doctors, as well as far too many other things to list. Powers The delinquent that he is, Melograno has learned how to fend for himself in scuffles. His weapon of choice is a pocket knife, and he keeps an almost comedically large assortment of them stashed within just about every article of clothing on him. However, his main point of interest would be his Epithet: "Call". This Epithet manifests as a physical object, taking the form of a pink flip phone. Due to its nature as a construct, it cannot be traditionally destroyed and does not require a signal to make calls. Melograno can not only use this phone to link to any person he's seen and start a mental conversation between them, but he can also use it in a variety of strange ways depending on who he's calling. He can project a message to a nearby person that gives them an up-to-three-word command they are forced to obey/be inflicted with, instantaneously receive an item from a location that he calls with the assistance of his phone book with "Yellow Pages", and even set currently unfolding events as speed dial contacts that he can then make occur again once he desires to. Melograno's Passive, "Punchin' In The Numbers", has him roll 10d10s at the start of combat, with the combined group representing a phone number. With this now created number, he is able to take any one of the digits and add it to or subtract it from a chosen numerical value or roll as a once per round anytime action. Any zeroes rolled add one extra stamina to Melograno’s maximum for the combat. Since participating in DBA, he has gained access to "Land Line": an ability that allows him to send out phone cords that act as lassos to pull things closer and/or to swing them around. Later, he also gained the ability "7 Days", which allows him to project curses from his phone. Also, his Yellow Pages Ability gained to use of calling someone to use an ability of theirs, so long as Melograno has their phone number. Currently, he has access to: - Davin Downtown - Chip Ponere - Weylan Motif - Icaria - Slick Horseman - Friedrich Convoy - Alphonso Belsuono - Zephyr Zelestia - Venus Vanderbelt - Todd? - Jamie J.J. Jolt - Seda Bedlam - Queenie Dawnstar Destruction Bench Agreement Lost Episode 2 Technically Melograno's first appearance, although it was not a streamed match. Late at night, he was brought into the DBA Arena and put on a PvP team with Robin Ori and Fabian Fournier as a final test to see whether or not the three of them were up to snuff to participate along with the other fighters. Very quickly, Melograno got on pretty bad terms with each member of the enemy team. A grudge against the mafia put him on Vinicio Maestro's radar to be shot, while he immediately filed for a restraining order on Jilette Hayashi using his "Yellow Pages" due to her being creepy, a doctor, and a creepy doctor. Abigail Palmer then also tossed a gigantic generator at him and Robin, which hurt a lot. Soon after, Melograno used Yellow Pages to call up "Night and Day", a shop with half of its merchandise targeted towards the common family and the other half being sex and/or porn related. From there, he custom ordered a piñata with a vore fetish that specifically wanted to consume the mafia (i.e. Vinicio and his boys). Melograno received the piñata, named it "Kinky Karl", and then it proceeded to be very bad at its job. This was not assisted by the fact that Melograno's own Valentine luck seemed to be rubbing off on Fabian, who was starting to reach the end of his patience. However, in a move that changed the course of the combat, Robin proposed the idea of using his alchemical combination prowess to merge Kinky Karl and Melograno's phone book in order to create a being capable of transcribing an ancient phone number that would allow for Melograno to call "The Bois" back in town to kill Vinicio's own boys. Melograno made the grave mistake of accepting this offer. Much of Melograno's agenda for the rest of combat involved him running away to preserve what little stamina he had left. At one point, however, Vinicio's never ending love for harassing the boy got the better of him, allowing Melograno to use his "BRRRRRING RING RING RING" ability to command the mafioso to walk out of the arena, thereby disqualifying him. It was around then that The Bois actually showed up, and in no time their numbers were overwhelming. Melograno continued running away from Vinicio's remaining boys and Jilette, eventually making it to a camera at the arena's corner and jumping on top of it. From there, he attempted to use "Speed Dial" to store the camera's point of view and then apply it to Abigail's own line of sight to disorient her, but she reflected it right back at him. By now, The Bois were just about ready to transform into "The Titan Boi", Melograno was coasting on 1 stamina, and he had decided to throw shit at the wall until it stuck. Eating one of Kinky Karl's candies, he then gained the irresistible urge to drive his entire team to soccer practice, which including the now very large Boi. Melograno picked up a stray drill left on the arena and used it to begin tunneling through the The Titan Boi's inner mechanisms, eventually reaching its central command center. However, due to his viewpoint still being from the camera, he was essentially blind, and accidentally slammed his head into the main computer, powering down The Titan Boi. From there, Abigail simply shot a dodge ball through the hole Melograno had created, which then ricocheted throughout the tunnel until finally impacting Melograno and knocking him out. - Episode 44 This was Melograno's first true appearance in DBA, where he was among the party sent to deal with James Invisible's strange epithet-based illness. He was immediately put on high alert by Dr. Marlow, mostly due to his intense distrust of doctors, and was only willing to give entering the Dreamscape a try after Hella Money offered him an absolutely massive amount of cash. Upon this aforementioned entry, Melograno almost instantly realized that his unconscious body was left in Marlow's office, causing his paranoia to flair up immensely. Due to him being completely new to DBA, he was placed into an interesting spot in regards to relating to the other members of the party. In Davin Downtown's mind, he seemed to be the only person there that handled the starting stealth section with any sort of stealth. This put a lot of stress on Melograno. Then, in the fight against Davin's evil doppelganger, he was angered by the doppelganger's willingness to blow up the facility and kill his men without a second prompt. This prompted him to call in a gumball machine turret to keep any guards out of the room, as well as a "hacking laptop for dummies" that allowed him to completely disable the doppelganger's doomsday device. From there, he mainly assisted Davin in breaking past his insecurities while also clamoring for the greatly coveted "rat fist". In Weylan Motif's mind, Melograno initially split off with Davin and Weylan himself to explore the area. Through talking to Weylan, he managed to learn a bit more about what traditional school was like, as well as various events that had occurred at DBA over the past few months, specifically regarding Weylan Jr. and The Lockerverse. When the party eventually encountered The Dark Principal, Melograno was the one to quickly call in the truck they all used to evade him for the rest of their stay in Weylan's mind. Later, when Melograno learned the meaning behind the giant "Motif Lockers", he very quickly realized that family issues weren't something exclusive to him at DBA. When it comes to Melograno, Hope's mind mainly had him screaming over the various spooky happenings that took place there. Specifically, The Dream Hopes had him panicking around frantically, somehow more so than Morpheus's giant shadow dog, Yharguul. Upon defeating him, the door to Melograno's own mind appeared, and he was pretty sure what to expect. Melograno's mind resembled what appeared to be a circus tent belonging to the Valentine Family, with a massive shitshow of failed magic and family deaths occurring at almost all times. It didn't take long for the faceless Valentines to notice Melograno, and they instantaneously made a grand show of his return. Melograno, on the other hand, kept up an abrasive attitude towards them, refuting every last thing they said while also demanding a way out. To this, these Valentines told Melograno that the only way out was to pass the test of performing a very special trapeze line walk, proving he was ready to be free from the family. If he failed, he would have to stay forever. Wanting to get the whole scenario over with, Melograno begrudgingly went up to the tightrope and began the task. Along the way, the audience hollered and whooped, laughing at Melograno at every step he took. Normally, this would have shaken him a bit, but thanks to Chip Ponere enhancing Melograno's focus with a Natural 20, he was able to walk the walk without much of an issue. The now saddened Valentine Family then opened the door to allow them through, but despite the party's best efforts to cheer him up, Melograno remained in a bit of a funk due to the events that had transpired. Next, in Chip's mind, Melograno's misunderstanding of the rules of Extreme Poker as well as his curiosity regarding "The Pit" got him and the rest of the party tossed into said pit. At the bottom was an office space full of completely dull and bland Chips, getting excited over the smallest parts of workplace life. Noticing Chip's distress, Melograno tried to cause a riot by spilling water on a computer, but this effort was fruitless. Venus Vanderbelt's mind featured a trek through a corrupted Vanderbelt Manor, during which Melograno stuck to the back of the marching order while staying relatively quiet. Once the party reached the dream versions of Voia and Cynthia, he came to the realization that Venus had a very similar struggle to his own regarding family matters. Because of this, he prioritized calming Venus down with scented candles before anything else in the combat, although Venus did not seem too privy to actually lighting it. From there, with Cynthia floating high in the area and Melograno already having been in a reflective mood, he decided to do something very out of the ordinary for him: call his mother to ask for a tightrope. He then attached one end to a nearby pillar while having Morpheus attach the other end to Cynthia herself. With a deep breath and a sudden wicked smile, he called in a pulley-cart to travel across the tightrope at high speeds, cause there's no way in hell he'd walk on that thing again. After that, he helped the rest of the party hold Cynthia down while Venus pummeled her to dust, and then offered Venus a choice to live on the streets with him once she moved out of the manor. James's mind itself was up next, and, by this point, Melograno was feeling like his usual self. Upon meeting Teagan Bedlam, Melograno asked Morpheus to elaborate on The Bedlam Family's deal before joining the rest of the party in a collective bullying session. Using his BRRRING RING RING RING ability, he managed to initiate the final assault on Teagan, and then added insult to injury by repeatedly harassing the already beaten nerd with a very loud use of his ringtone. Teagan's departure soon after left only the door to Dr. Marlow's mind left, and Melograno was keen to take any opportunity to fuck over a doctor, especially if it involved stealing his psychic powers. Melograno and the rest of the party almost immediately realized that entering Marlow's mind to steal his psychic powers was a very bad idea, considering that Marlow began using said psychic powers to absolutely destroy the six of them. Despite this annihilation, though, Melograno actually managed to be quite effective in the fight against him, using his Land Line ability to pull him into the perfect position to call up some of Weylan's lockers. He rolled a Natural 20 on this, leading to a massive pile-up of lockers that lead into a subsequent "Double Fuckhouse". Melograno was ecstatic that they were able to win, until they learned that they had in fact not won and Marlow still had his Outclass to use. Fortunately, Hella Money came in to stop the fight, but that didn't stop Melograno from basically fainting. - Episode 45 Melograno appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Lox Zaccai by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. Upon being summoned, Lox found him cute, but ultimately did not have him do all too much. Aside from summoning Jay Proto and helping Bing stand back up, he mainly just contributed to the massive mob accumulating within the arena before eventually helping carrying Lox out of the battle once she was seriously injured. - Episode 46 In this episode, Melograno acted as one of the two announcers of the initial PvP alongside Abigail. The two weren't around for long, seeing as how Melograno experienced DBA's tendency to be taken over firsthand due to a possessed Leon Neon. He and Abigail were launched upwards by the ice mountain Leon produced, sending the duo into the depths of Leon's Game Gauntlet. The next time the two were seen, Melograno was being carried by Abigail as she was running away from a hoard of glitchlings deep within the source code of the game gauntlet. After that, Melograno appeared alongside the rest of the ally-NPCs of the episode to listen to Sen'ler's explanation of the situation and the glitchling race. - Episode 48 After an off-screen PvP match, Melograno (along with the rest of the participants of the PvP) was approached by Lox. She had six spare tickets to an amusement park she had been interested in for a long time, specifically stating she got these tickets "for clearance on a website". Despite a quick moment of hesitation, Melograno soon decided to go along with the others and give the park a shot. It's not like it could be worse than The Valentine Family Circus. Upon arriving there in Lox's van, Melograno instantly recognized that this place was somehow worse than The Valentine Family Circus. "Cheese World", as it seemed to be called, was very clearly rundown, and this fact made Melograno rethink entering. Regardless, he and the party eventually made their way in, being greeted by "Cheese" himself. For a large multitude of reasons, Cheese scared the absolute shit out of Melograno and his new friend Slick Horseman. As soon as he was gone, the two began devising a plan to kill him and escape as quickly as humanly possible. When it came to the various games and attractions around the park, Melograno initially elected to abstain from participating due to the correlation to his upbringing. This, along with his generally skittish personality, made it so he was constantly trying to keep Lox and Icaria from getting anywhere near the parks assortment of death traps "disguised" as fun rides. Along the way, Melograno managed to snag some Bungee Gum, a bear trap, and a copy of Family Guy on the PlayStation 2 at the gift shop. The party eventually entered Cheese World's haunted house, and Melograno was instantaneously scared straight due to the bevy of "ghosts", especially after they kidnapped Lox. His fear and lack of feeling in his legs kept him in the corner of the starting room, where he soon summoned an RC Airplane with machine guns that he named Aerosmith (as a direct reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). Aerosmith was able to travel throughout the entire house separate from Melograno, and it brutally shot down each and every "ghost" it came across. Of course, all of these ghosts were just Old Man Jenkins, but Melograno certainly didn't know/believe that. While the plane was off on its murder spree, Melograno himself tried to get Liana Deathbringer to help the party out, but soon realized that that was a lost cause and ran off on his own. In the cellar, he encountered more "ghosts" that he struck down without a second thought. After everything was said and done, it seemed as if nobody realized that Melograno was the one who painted the house (and Friedrich Convoy) red. From there, Melograno began to feel confident enough to take more of an active role in the party's ticket collecting. He saved his friends from Cheese and the Mercury Pit in the House of Mirrors, rigged carnival games in the party's favor, absolutely killed it when participating in said games himself, and took the lead in "Operation Mousetrap". Said operation turned out to be a success, with the Bungee Gum and bear trap combo doing wonders against Cheese along with the multiple explosions he took to the face. During Cheese's subsequent outrage, Melograno mostly provided support and also managed to acquire a box of rat poison. Once Cheese was defeated, he accompanied the rest of the party in clearing out the rest of the prize shop before they all got the hell out as soon as possible. Everyone thought they were safe from there, but of course, this day was far from over. While the party was on the highway home, "The Rat" himself began chasing down the accursed group of "teens" who dared to forsake his amusement park. Of course, everyone was incredibly scared, but Melograno wasn't going to let this fear overtake him. He and Slick performed a dual tech together in which Slick carried Melograno to the PlayStation 2, which currently had Family Guy in it, and then used his softlock aura to glitch the game into showing nothing but Peter Griffin T-Posing on screen. Melograno then took the game and climbed up to the roof of the van, used Yellow Pages to call NASA and acquire a rocket, tied the game to the rocket with Land Line, sent the rocket off to space, and then commanded The Rat to "Play Family Guy" using BRRRRRING RING RING RING. This maneuver succeeded, but The Rat's immense power allowed him to shrug off the command and begin flying back down to Earth. Upon his landing, Melograno used Friedrich's "-inator" ability with Yellow Pages to transform the rat poison into the "Rat Exterminator-inator" and through the device into The Rat's mouth. Again, this succeeded, but wasn't enough to finish The Rat off. Finally, after a series of events that put the party's back to the wall, Melograno and Slick once again teamed up to wrap things up for good. Both used Slick's "Like a Game Genie" Ability to access its Character Select Code, allowing Slick to transform into Big Kong while Melograno transformed into Beetlebob. In a joint attack, Big Kong produced a pit underneath The Rat while Beetlebob used his passive to make it so falling into pits would instantly banish an opponent to Hell. As The Rat plunged into the fiery depths, Melograno gave him one last "vai all'inferno" ("go to hell" in Italian) before he then passed out, exhausted. While this may not have ultimately killed The Rat, the party had managed to at least set him back by a fair margin. - Episode 49 Melograno was one of the DBA contestants hired by Hella Money to lead The Oilington Family trio of siblings and their babysitter, Daw, around the DBA Building as a tour guide. Although being scared of the money elemental yet again, he once again caved for the payout. Unfortunately for Melograno, the kids had an ulterior motive for coming: using Tabitha Oilington's Epithet to shrink down the DBA Tour Guides and bring them back home. After being shrunk, he was tossed into a jar along with his fellow tour guides and placed into Samantha Oilington's bag for the ride back to their house. Also unfortunately for Melograno, Tabitha seemed to take a particular liking to him. This lead to her holding onto him very tightly while the rest of the party was subjected to the kids' idea of a fun game. He couldn't breathe. Once this initial separation occurred, Melograno was dragged along by Tabitha for the majority of episode, only being released once the party managed to best the Bacteriophage and teach Tabitha a very important lesson about kidnapping. Melograno himself learned that pockets are very warm, and also felt that there was some strange "destiny" like occurrence that caused this to happen to him. Venus consoled him as they made their leave. - Episode 50 Melograno appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was almost immediately obliterated by Liana Deathbringer, who used a combination of "Za Wario", her pet dragon, Balthazar, and her own version of Aerosmith to absolutely decimate him. This Melograno believed that he was still in the events of Episode 48, and therefore did not know why Liana was doing this. - Episode 52 Melograno, while not explicitly shown in episode, was mentioned to be one of the fighters participating in the actual DBA Match while the episode's party ventured into the depths of the building. When they saw him on a TV monitor, he was being punched many times. Viktor sensed a disturbance within his bloodline and rushed to see this event occur, to which he then jeered at and at Melograno himself a fair bit. - Episode 59 Upon arriving at the DBA Arena's front gates, expecting to prep for a match, Melograno was met by Venus and Queenie Dawnstar. The two told him, and the other DBA Contestants that arrived at the same time as him, that there was a mistake in scheduling and that the arena was closed for the day. Now without anything to do, Melograno and the rest of the party joined the two on a road trip that Venus had planned to reconnect with a childhood friend. On the ride down, Melograno had some time to introduce himself to the other party members which included: Seda Bedlam, Jamie J.J. Jolt, Todd?, and Rio D. Janerro. WIP Trivia * Melograno is directly inspired by Narancia Ghirga from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series. Related to this, the only reason Melograno was put into Episode 49 of Destruction Bench Agreement was so that there could be a fun callback/reference to JoJo's "Little Feet" arc, in which Narancia was shrunk down during the fight against Formaggio. * Melograno is interesting in the way that his personality and general character was decided upon before Patronix chose what he wanted his Epithet to be. * "Melograno" means "Pomegranate" in Italian. * Discounting Googol, who uses abilities and the like from other characters, Melograno is the first character Patronix had made for himself specifically to be used as a player character in DBA since Timothy T.T. Tuesday Jr., who made his first appearance as a PC in DBA Episode 14. Therefore, there is a 30 episode gap between each of their first official appearances. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters